Country's ABC's
by Xealvi
Summary: Chelsea and Vaughn's relationship brought to life through the use of the alphabet and country songs! Much better than summary sounds.
1. A is for All American Girl

**A/N: First, I want to apoligize for the long author's note. Next, I want to apoligize for this being so short. After the second chapter, they should be longer. Anyway, this will be an ABC's of Chelsea and Vaughn's relationship, based off of various country songs. Legal note: I do not own Harvest Moon and it's characters, and for this chapter I do not own the song All-American Girl by Carrie underwood. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

**A is for All-American Girl**

In the middle of the night a cry can be heard echoing from within a small house. This house is actually only a small apartment in the middle of the bustling city.

Lights within the apartment flood on when the sound of the cry reaches the ears of a married couple living there. Quickly the couple rushes over to a room where their three year old daughter sleeps.

The little girl sits upright in her bed, tears flowing freely down her face. Her bedroom is painted a light blue to look like the sky. All over her room are toy horses, cows, sheep and chickens. In her toy box are all toy farming tools. The girl obviously loves the country; it's too bad she lived in the city.

"Chelsea dear what's wrong?" The woman asks. She has honey blond hair that was in a tangled mess from her sleep. Her eyes are a deep kind blue that match her daughter's and she has a nice calming aura to her that helps settle the child down.

"I had a bad dream." The little girl, Chelsea, sniffles as the tears begin to stop. "I'm sad."

"Don't be sad honey. All bad dreams go away." The man tells her as he sits down on the bed and puts an arm around his little girl. His eyes are a lively grass green, but his hair is the same shivery brown/red of his daughter's. He has a calming aura around him too; it's obvious that the little girl's parents are meant for each other.

"Mommy, can you and Daddy tell me the story?"

Both parents smile; they know what their daughter's favourite story is. It's one that they enjoy too. The mother sits down next to the father and puts her arm around their daughter as well.

The mother starts. "Since the day they got married, he'd been praying for a little baby boy."

Chelsea interrupts with a joyous smile. "Grandma and Grandpa!"

Her mom laughs. It's a very lively laugh; one that makes you want to get up and dance. "Yes, my parents."

Then she continues, smiling. "Someone he could take fishing, throw the football and be his pride and joy. He could already see them holding that trophy, taking his team to state. But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket, all those big dreams changed."

Chelsea glances at the picture of her grandparents on her bedside table as her mother continues. "Now he's wrapped around her finger, she's the center of his whole world. And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect, all-American girl."

Her dad interrupts to tell part of the story. "Sixteen short years later, she was falling for the senior football star." He smiles at the memory of it.

Chelsea's mother laughs and gives her husband a small kiss. "Before you knew it he was dropping passes, skipping practice just to spend more time with her."

He laughs gently. "The coach said. 'Hey son what's your problem? Tell me have you lost your mind?' Daddy said. 'You'll lose your free ride to college, boy you better tell her goodbye.'"

"But ya couldn't, could ya daddy?" Chelsea says with a wide grin.

Her mother laughs again. "If you know this story so well, why don't you tell it?"

Chelsea shakes her head fiercely and her dad continues. "But now he's wrapped around her finger. She's the center of his whole world. And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonder, perfect all-American."

He gives his wife a kiss. "And when they got married and decided to have one of their own; she said 'Be honest, tell me what you want.'"

Her mom chuckles. "And he said. 'Honey you oughta know. A sweet little beautiful; one just like you. A beautiful wonderful perfect all-American.'"

"Me!" Chelsea squeals as her father tickles her along with reciting the last part of the story. The story was pretty much a family history for them, but Chelsea loved it regardless.

"Now he's wrapped around her finger, she's the center of his whole world. And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, perfect all-American girl."

Chelsea claps her hands now that the story was finished. "Do it again!"

"Again?" Her mother feigns being shocked. "But you have to go to sleep!"

"Do it again!" The three year old repeats, even as she yawns.

"In the morning honey." Her dad kisses her on the forehead. "You have to rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

Chelsea yawns and leans her head on the pillow as her eyes close. "Goodnight mommy and daddy." She whispers as she grabs at the blankets around her.

"Goodnight Chelsea." Both adults whisper to their child in sync as they leave the room. They smile to each other out in the hall in delight of their sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American girl.


	2. B is for Because of You

**A/N: I do not own the song Because of You by kelly Clarkson performed in a duet with Reba McEntire. (see! still country!) Please enjoy. After this chapter, I promise that they will be longer.**

* * *

**B is for Because of You**

10 years later...

A fifteen year old boy stands alone in the cemetery in front of two graves. The cemetery was on the far side of the city, and one of the graves in front of the boy had been filled just that day. Everyone else from the funeral had already left, except for the boy.

A bitter wind blows through all the maple leaf trees that surround the graveyard, tossing them back and forth in the wind. It's an overcast day and it was expected to rain later that evening. Perhaps the weather was reflecting the mood of the boy.

This boy could have caught anyone's attention; though the boy made sure no one paid attention long. He had jaw length silver hair and deep hypnotizing amethyst eyes. The boy wore a black Stenson with a red ribbon around it that shaded his emotionless face. He also had an entire cowboy outfit on; black shirt, brown vest, black pants, cowboy boots, fingerless gloves and there was even a lasso attached to his southern belt to complete the outfit.

People stop to gawk at this boy all the time and many girls find him attractive but it never lasts. The boy is very silent and brooding, and he only speaks when necessary. He lashes out verbally with mean and sometimes even cruel comments when annoyed or in a bad mood. The boy got along better with animals than people and didn't have many human friends.

He'd stayed behind after the funeral with only one purpose in mind: to finally tell off his father when he could never find the courage to do so when his father was alive.

First he gazes upon his mother's grave. She'd been dead for ten years now, but he never stopped loving her; one of the few people he actually did love.

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will not break, the way you did, it felt so hard. I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far." His voice is gruff but the words toward his dead mother are kind.

Then he turns on his father. "Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me. Because of you I am afraid."

He pauses and kicks at his father's grave as his face contorts with anger. "I lose my way, and it's not too long before you pointed out- I can not cry; because I know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life. My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with."

In sadness he turns back to his mother. "Why did you marry him? Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me. Because of you I am afraid."

"I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep. I was so young you should have known better than to lean on me." A tear leaks out of the boy's eye as he remembers the beatings his father used to give his mother. He quickly wipes it away to erase any signs of weakness.

Then he stomps on his father's grave not caring about the moral issue with it. "You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your place. And now I cry in the middle of the night of that same damn thing!"

The boy stops stomping on the ground and sinks to his knees. As the wave of pain was fresh to him again he was letting out more emotion than usual; but no one was there to watch him.

His voice is laced with sorrow and mourning as he speaks softly to the graves. "Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I find in hard to trust not only me but everyone around me. Because of you, I am afraid."

Suddenly a car horn honks. The boy's head snaps up to catch sight of the muddy truck in the distance. Two people step out of the vehicle. One was thin and pretty with bouncing blond curls, daisy dukes, an open t-shirt and flattering brown boots. She had a huge smile plastered on her face as she waved frantically to the boy.

The other person is a large woman with kind eyes and a soft face. She wore sensible clothing and waved to the boy as well.

The boy sighs. The large woman was his Aunt Mirabelle and the girl was his cousin Julia. They were the people that were going to take him in since both his parents were dead.

"Vaughn!" They call out as they beckon to the boy.

Vaughn sighs one last time as he stands up. One more time he kicks at his father's grave, just for good measure. Then he pulls his Stenson closer over his eyes as he walks toward his new life.


	3. C is for Change

**A/N: I do not own the song Change by Taylor Swift. This chapter is a bit longer. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**C is for Change**

7 years later...

A twenty year old girl drags her feet as she walks to her apartment. Her head hangs in sadness though her hands are clenched in anger; but her hands are hidden deep in her pockets. Rusty brown hair hangs over her shoulders and the deep blue of her eyes is hidden by it.

The girl glances up at the midday sun in disgust as she crosses the street to her apartment complex. It was awful to be going home from work in the middle of the day; well, in this situation anyway.

She travels up the stairs of the building without paying attention to her surroundings. Her mind is too occupied anyway.

The girl barely notices where she's going; her footsteps are automatic, she'd traversed this path that many times. Someone whistles at her as she walks by, but she pays no attention.

She didn't think she was pretty anyway. In jeans, a red t-shirt, sneakers and a red bandana, you don't exactly stick out in a crowd. Sure she had a pretty face, but where does that get you in life? Nowhere; right.

Her hands reaches lazily into her back pocket to take out a small silver key as she reaches her apartment. The door opens with ease at the touch of the key and the girl enters.

The apartment is simple in design and decoration. Mostly plain furniture and nothing special out. Her room was a different matter though.

The girl's room had bright blue walls and a ceiling to match. Plush toys of animals decorate the room; all from her childhood. There were posters of the country side and magazines and ads spread all over the bedside table about farms.

She smiles as she flops down on the white bed and her head sinks into the soft, fluffy pillows. It had been an awful day at work; the girl could barely believe that she'd gotten fired...again.

Suddenly in need of being cheered up, the girl digs her cell phone out of her pocket and clicks on the first entry on the top of her contacts list.

The phone barely has time to finish ringing once before being picked up. "Chelsea dear, is that you?" A distinctly feminine voice says over the line though her breathing was ragged.

"Mom, please tell me you weren't just doing what I think you were doing." The girl groans slightly. "That's nasty."

The woman on the phone laughs. "Well you didn't think that we never did it, did you?"

Chelsea groans again and shivers at the gross mental picture. "I can call back later-"

"No it's alright. We just finished anyway."

She shivers again. "Mind you, I don't want any siblings. Fifteen years ago it might have been nice, but now it's just gross."

Her mom laughs again. "So is there a reason you called me, hon?"

"I got fired again." Chelsea sighs, depressed. "Someone better got my job."

"Again? Chelsea, that's the sixth time this year!"

"I know, I know." She sighs again. "You have any advice?"

"And it's a sad picture. The final blow hits it's you. Somebody else gets what you wanted to get."

"Welcome to my life." Chelsea remarks, a scowl on her face as she gazes at her farm posters. Oh how she wished she could live on a farm!

"You know it's all the same. Another time and place. Repeating history and you're getting sick of it."

Chelsea snorts. "You have no idea."

"But I believe it whatever you do. Cause you'll do anything to see it through. Because these things will change. Can you feel it now? These walls that they put up to hold you back will fall down. It's a revolution; the time will come for you to finally win. And you'll sing halleluiah."

Chelsea perks up a bit. "You really think so mum?"

"Of course I do sweetie. Did you apply for that one farm you saw in that ad?"

Chelsea nods her head. "Yeah I-" She stops in mid sentence as her phone begins to vibrate with another call.

"Hold on mom, I have another call coming." Chelsea switches lines. "Hello?"

A gruff voice comes on the line. "Chelsea? May I speak to Chelsea, please?"

"This is."

"Good." The gruff voice seems a bit lighter, but Chelsea can tell it's a man speaking. "My name is Taro and I just wanted to let you know that you've been accepted to work at the ranch on Sunshine Islands. Do you still want the farm?"

Chelsea nearly falls off the bed. "Are you serious?"

A hoarse chuckle can be heard over the line. "I'll take that as a yes. There's a boat around where you live that will be leaving tomorrow for this Island. I will see you tomorrow." Taro hangs up and Chelsea goes back to her mom.

"Who was that?" Her mom asks, slightly interested.

"I got the farm!" Chelsea squeals in delight.

* * *

Across the city, a twenty-two year old boy is sitting at home with his cousin after getting off of work early. The boy is dressed like a cowboy and has jaw length silver hair and startling amethyst coloured eyes.

His cousin sits on the opposite end of the couch he sat on. She has nice leather boots, daisy dukes and an open t-shirt. Her hair still is bouncing with curls and her eyes are still a light aqua blue.

His aunt isn't in the house; she was out doing some shopping. The two cousins sit in the room, one finding the silence awkward and the other enjoying the peace.

"Vaughn," Julia starts after fidgeting for a few minutes. "How was work?"

"Leave me alone." Vaughn growls at her. The years have not been kind to him, and have only driven him into deeper waters of depression and loneliness.

She sighs. "You still have Monday's and Tuesday's off, right?"

"Yes." He answers her gruffly, though for some reason she smiles.

"You want to make some extra cash?" She asks him slyly.

His interest perks. It's not that he's obsessed with money, it that he was barely surviving off the little money he did make. He nods briefly at her to get her to continue.

"Mirabelle and I are going to move to an island called Sunshine Islands. We're going to open up an Animal Shop and we want to know if you'll be our animal dealer."

"I dunno Jules." He sighs using his old nickname for her. "I can't ever keep a job long."

"What about the one you have now?"

Vaughn grimaces. "I got fired from that last week. And today, I replaced some girl at a cow farm, but when they met me they fired me."

Julia snorts. "I feel bad for the girl that pretty much got sacked for nothing."

Vaughn glares at her, a hard cold glare that sends chills up her spine. "Come on Vaughn." She says desperately, trying to win him over. "So you've been outnumbered, grated and out corned. Big deal."

"It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair." He mumbles as he pulls his Stenson close over his eyes.

"But you're getting stronger now. You found things they never found. They might be bigger, but you're faster and never scared."

Vaughn has had just about enough of her little pep talk, so he stands up and begins to walk out of the room. Julia's eyes widen as she frantically tries to perk his interest again. "You can walk away, say you don't need this. But there's something in your eyes that says you can beat this!"

He pauses in mid stride and sighs as he turns back to his cousin. Her eyes light up as he walks slowly back over to her.

"Cause these things will change. Can you feel it now? These walls that they put up to hold you back will fall down. It's a revolution; the time will come for you to finally win. And you'll sing halleluiah." Julia smiles in victory when Vaughn doesn't move.

She takes a ticket out of her back pocket and puts it in his empty hand. "That's the ferry ticket to the island. 6 am."

He nods and begins to leave so he can pack some things. Julia calls out after him. "I knew you would accept!"

Vaughn snorts. "I did it for the animals."

Julia chuckles. "Sure you did. And so you know, there will be another girl on the boat as well. She's going to be the new farmer." Then she laughs as she winks at Vaughn. "Maybe she likes gruff cowboys."

Vaughn rolls his eyes at his cousin and leaves the house to go collect a few things.

* * *

The next day four people load onto a small boat, heading for a small island that had yet to become well known in the world.

Julia and Mirabelle take off below deck to check out their room while Vaughn, the sullen cowboy, and Chelsea, the soon-to-be farmer, stay on deck.

"Hi." Chelsea says nicely to the cowboy. "I'm Chelsea. You are?"

"Vaughn." He says gruffly as he turns away from her.

She's a bit startled at the movement. So she moves so that she's standing in front of him. "So, you're moving to the Island too?"

"Mondays and Tuesdays only." He mutters and turns away from her again.

Her eyes narrow at his back in slight annoyance. She was confused as to why he didn't want to talk to her. Chelsea moves so she's in front of him again. "How come?"

"I'm going to be the animal dealer." He tells her gruffly as he glares at her.

Her heart begins to beat faster as she stares into those amethyst eyes. They were absolutely captivating, and marvelously beautiful.

"Stop staring." He growls as he walks to one end of the boat.

Chelsea does stare at him as he walks away though. She couldn't help thinking that be was extremely handsome. But she wondered what caused him to be so rude. Perhaps she would find out one day; after she became better friends with him.

She smiles to herself as she walks to the edge of the boat, on the opposite side of Vaughn.

"Tonight we'll stand and get off our knees, fight the one we've worked for all these years." She whispers to herself as she gazes out into the ocean. "And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives but we'll stand up; champions tonight."

She grins as her hand goes to a locket around her neck that her mother gave her to always remind her off home.

Vaughn glances back at the girl on the deck with him. She was gazing out into the sea and looking peaceful with her eyes shut.

He growls at himself and mentally kicks himself for looking. He shouldn't be thinking that she looked pretty with her hair blowing in the wind. There was no way he could ever be with anyone ever.

Julia walks back onto the deck and hides from the two people behind a barrel. She smiles at the two of them as she whispers. "It was the night things changed. Can you see it now? These walls that they put up to hold us back, fell down. This revolution, throw your hands up 'cause we never gave in. And we'll sing halleluiah."

Julia chuckles as she looks at the two of them. Every so often they would glance back at the other but quickly turn away. She hoped that maybe this would turn into something more. Maybe her sullen cowboy of a cousin had finally found someone that could warm his cold heart.


	4. D is for Do What You Gotta Do

**A/N: I do not own the song Do What You Gotta Do by Garth Brooks. Sorry this chapter is so much shorter!**

* * *

**D is for Do What You Gotta Do**

Next season; summer...

Chelsea wakes up in the morning on her new farm. She's excited because today is a Monday, so Vaughn would be on the Island.

It was exciting for her, because she'd managed to become friends with him; even after their bumpy start. Most of the time he wouldn't be rude to her and would at least give her small sentences. Though she had yet to get a smile or a laugh from him yet.

She springs out of her bed and rushes through her chores. Watering her carrots and eggplant as well as taking care off her two chickens. Chelsea loved living on a farm. It was hard work but she loved it.

Once she's finished with all her chores she runs off to the Animal Shop. No one stops her as she half runs to her destination. All the other islanders just shake their heads and laugh when they see her. They all knew what day it was; it was hard to forget with the way she got excited.

When Chelsea enters the Animal Shop, she's slightly flushed but there's a huge grin on her face.

"Good morning Chelsea." Julia greets her, even though she's in her pajamas eating breakfast at the table.

"Morning Julia." Chelsea chirps out happily. "How are you?"

Julia chuckles; she can tell that she didn't run here from her farm just to ask how she was. "Vaughn's in the back room."

Chelsea blushes and looks down at the ground. "Thanks Jules." And then she practically skips to the back room; leaving Julia to chuckle to herself.

"Good morning Vaughn." Chelsea smiles at him as she enters the room.

"What's so good about it?" He grumbles as he organizes all the different animal foods.

"What happened?" Chelsea asks, her eyebrows creasing as she sits on top of one of the stalls. Her feet swing back and forth as she looks down at him.

"I got offered a job back in the city." He mumbles, his own eyebrows creasing.

"Don't you already do a bunch of odd jobs in the city? What makes this one different?"

"It's on Mondays and Tuesdays."

"Oh." Chelsea sighs as she feels her heart lower to her feet. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was a bit more attached to the cold cowboy than she let on.

"What so you think Chelsea?" He says suddenly as he looks right at her; his amethyst eyes seeming to bore right through her.

Don't go. That's what she wants to say; but she doesn't. Instead, she sighs. "Sometimes you've got to take the lead. If you're gonna walk down on the main street." She chuckles a bit at what she said. "Take the lead, and you'll see it through cause sometimes it comes down to, do what you gotta do."

He raises an eyebrow. "So you don't have an opinion?"

Chelsea chuckles and continues on with her speech. "Sometimes it goes right down to the wire. And you might have to walk through the fire. Walk on boy. All the way through. Sometimes it just comes down to, do what you gotta do."

Vaughn pulls his ever present Stenson over his eyes. "What do you think Mirabelle and Julia would think?"

"Well there's people that'll tell you there's just no use. And there's people that'll tell you that you're gonna lose. People that will tell you anything you're gonna listen to. Do what you gotta do."

Vaughn sighs and rolls his eyes. "Someday they're going to call your name." He pauses as Chelsea smiles. Then he continues with a sly look in his eyes. "They'll come looking for someone to blame."

Chelsea laughs as she rolls her eyes. Gently she pushes him backwards with her foot because she can tell that he's joking. The corners of his mouth twitch and Chelsea holds her breath as she prays that he smiles, but it vanishes a second later.

She sighs. "What's your name boy? Hey, you just tell the truth; they can't take the truth from you. So do what you gotta do."

He turns around and drops another bag on a pile. Chelsea can't help but stare at him, since he didn't have a shirt on for the hard work. His body was amazing and when he turns around she has to avert her eyes as her face heats up.

"Well they'll call you a hero-"

"Or a traitor." Vaughn cuts in as he goes to stand next to the stable she was sitting on. His arms rest on top and Chelsea can't help but noticing how close his arm was to her leg.

She continues, even though she stares as his hand. "But you'll find out that sooner or later; nobody in this world is gonna do it for you." She speaks the next part softly. "So do what you gotta do."

Vaughn snorts and looks down into the stall at the sleeping cow. "You're defiantly different from other people Chelsea."

Her heart can't help but leap when he says her name. Then he snorts again and looks right into her eyes. "I wasn't ever going to take the job. I wanted to know what you would think. But instead of picking something that was what you wanted, you told me to pick what I wanted."

"Vaughn!" Chelsea cries out as she pushes him playfully again. "Why'd you do that?"

He ignores her question. "No one's told me that before. No one has told me to do what I wanted before."

Chelsea smiles, forgiving the fact that he hadn't answered her question. "You're welcome." She knew that he wouldn't say thank you. He never did.

Vaughn nods his head at her and continues doing his work. Chelsea sits there on the stable for a long time. Not talking to him or pushing him to speak; just sitting there and giving him some company as he works.


	5. E is for Everybody

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, and I want to apoligize in advance because most chapters will end up being short like this. On rare occaisons I will have longer chapters; but not often. Sorry for the long author's note. I do note own Harvest Moon nor the song Everybody by Keith Urban.**

* * *

E is for Everybody

Two seasons later; winter...

Vaughn is walking lazily around the Island, having nothing to do after completing all his work for that day. He was kept warm from the harsh winter wind by all his layers of clothes. Thankfully the snow didn't seep into his boots as he trudged through the snow on the ground.

His thoughts turn to his only friend on the Island. It amazed him that she had been so persistent in wanting to get to know him better. It was also incredible to him that she even cared enough to get to know him. He even found himself warming up to her; which surprised him the most.

Vaughn could barely believe it had been almost a year since he met the happy-go-lucky farmer. At first he'd thought she was overly happy and too optimistic for her own good. Sure, he might have been stricken with how beautiful she was; but he hadn't liked her at all.

Now, I guess he could say that he had his first real friend since he was about five years old; when his mom had died. It was extremely interesting to him.

He takes a deep breath in and then let's it out, the cold air burning his throat. Suddenly he hears sobbing.

Vaughn swallows and moves toward the noise. He was a bit closer to Chelsea's farm now and after a brief pause he steps into the boundary.

The second he's entered, a brightly coloured person rushes past him. Vaughn is momentarily stunned as the crying seems to vanish along with the shape.

He let's out a sigh as he pulls his Stenson closer over his eyes and follows the person.

Vaughn tracks the person down to the beach. Even though he's only entering the beach zone he can tell who the rusty coloured hair and ruby red bandana belong to.

Slowly he walks up to Chelsea, who's crying on the dock. She sniffles and looks up at him briefly only to look back into the ocean.

He doesn't say anything. He just sits down beside her, careful his boots don't touch the water, and waits for her to make the first move.

"Go away." Her words are choked with her sadness.

"That's my line." He tells her gruffly. "Now why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

She sniffles. "As if you don't already know."

He doesn't answer; signifying that he really didn't know. She sighs and rubs her wet face with her glove. "My cow died."

Vaughn's face contorts in pain for a second. How could she do that to an animal? But she does seem heartbroken over it, so she obviously didn't mean it.

"So here you are now. Nowhere to turn; it's just the same old yesterday." Vaughn glances down at her. "You made a promise to yourself, that you were never gonna be this way."

She nods in agreement and he's satisfied that the tears have at least stopped rolling down her face. "And the only thing that you've ever known is to run. So you keep on driving, faster into the sun."

Chelsea snorts. "And you don't?"

"But everybody needs somebody, sometimes."

She looks up at him. "Do you ever have somebody sometime?"

He ignores her question, because the answer was negative. "You don't have to find you're own way out; you've got a voice, let it be heard."

She sniffles again and her hands twist together. "Just when it feels you're on a dead end road, there's always somewhere left to turn."

The ever slightest of movements causes his lips to twitch upwards for a second. "So don't give up tonight, you're so close to a brand new day." Vaughn pauses and clears his throat. "And if you just can't bear to be alone, then I'll stay."

She smiles and sniffles one last time. "I'd like that." Chelsea whispers as she leans on his shoulder. He tenses with the gesture, but after she doesn't move for a while he relaxes his tensed muscles.

No one speaks for a long time. After maybe ten minutes had passed, Vaughn speaks up quietly. "Well maybe I've been too caught up, to see what you've been going through. But all that I can say is I'm here now."

She sighs and wraps her arms around his waist. "Cause everybody, need somebody sometimes."

He nods, a bit tense again with her arms around him. But he doesn't make a move to tell her to let go.

"Thank you Vaughn." She whispers to him.

He nods once into her hair. Vaughn didn't really think he did anything and it was actually helping him feel better too; even though he hadn't told her anything. Maybe Julia was right after all. Maybe friendship and love was the key to happiness.

It's just too bad that his heart was frozen off to the world.


	6. F is for Fall Into Me

**A/N: Okay, this is REALLY short and I'm sorry. I do not own Harvest Moon and its characters nor the song Fall Into Me by Emerson Drive. (country band; look it up! awesome band!)**

* * *

F is for Fall Into Me

Next season; spring; one year after Chelsea moved to the Islands...

Vaughn has told Chelsea about his parent's deaths and his past failed relationship...

Chelsea wakes up in the morning and wishes she could go back to sleep. It was a Sunday, which meant Vaughn would be arriving on the Island the next day.

After he had comforted her when her cow died, Chelsea felt as if they had grown closer. Only she didn't know if he felt the same way. Maybe.

She did notice that once in a while she would catch him looking at her, as if he saw her in a different light. However, he always hid it with that hat of his.

Chelsea sighs as she gets out of bed. "You say you've turned it off. Hid your heart upon a shelf. Scared of what it might cost, to take it down for someone else."

She eats a dull breakfast as she dresses herself in her normal getup. Then she fetches her watering can and heads outside to tend her newly planted crops.

"Cause loving her you lost too much of yourself, baby can't you see; that she's not me." Chelsea talks to herself as if in a prep talk with Vaughn as she finishes watering her crops.

After putting her watering can away, she runs over to her chicken coop to feed her chicken. She didn't have a cow anymore, but she would make money for one soon.

"And I need you to know you can fall into me. That my arms are wide open and will always be. Right here waiting, staying strong, come and fall into me." Chelsea tells her chickens, Snow and Rain, as she feeds them and cuddles them.

Next she grabs her fishing pole as well as dumping her hoe and hammer into her rucksack. Then she runs off for Mushroom Island.

As Kirk takes her to the Island she whispers softly to herself. "I'll follow any road, any way to get to you. I'll open up my soul, if that's what you need me to do."

Once she reaches the Island, she runs around quickly and collects all the wild mushrooms so she can sell them for money. Then she returns to the dock and begins to fish.

"Now baby, it's your move. All you got to do is believe in love. Just believe in us." Chelsea says this to her last catch of the day before asking Kirk to take her to Volcano Island.

Before being caught by Regis, Will or Lily, Chelsea slips into the mines. She takes out her hoe first and begins searching for the staircase.

"And I need you to know you can fall into me. That my arms are wide open and will always be. Right here waiting, staying strong, come and fall into me." She repeats the words to herself as she places one last piece of ore into her rucksack.

Kirk takes her back to Verdure Island where she stealthy passes all the villagers and makes her way back to her ranch.

"Just believe in love. Just believe in us." She whispers as she dumps all her collected items into the shipping bin and picks up her watering can to water her crops a second time.

After doing that she heads back inside to fix herself some supper and change into her pajamas. She eats quickly, eager to go to sleep.

As she washes her dishes she imagines Vaughn was there beside her. "Baby, I need you to know you call fall into me. That my arms are wide open and will always be. Right here waiting, staying strong, come and fall into me."

But Vaughn isn't there and Chelsea knows that a relationship with the cold cowboy would end up going nowhere; however much she wished it would go somewhere.

So she climbs into bed, ready to go to sleep and see her best friend again. However as she fall asleep, one phrase is still running through her mind.

Baby, fall into me.


	7. G is for Ghost Town Train

**A/N: I do not own the song Ghost Town train by Tim McGraw. Sorry this one is a little confusing!**

* * *

**G is for Ghost Town Train**

**Two weeks later...**

Vaughn is standing in the middle of the city. For some strange reason, it's completely empty. No people, no cars, but all the buildings are still there.

All of a sudden a single car pulls up beside him. The window rolls down and a familiar face appears. He would recognize the rusty brown hair and pure blue eyes anywhere.

Her eyebrows raise and she points to the seat beside her. It's obvious that she wants him to get in with her.

Vaughn shakes his head though. His heart was broken by a red head already and he couldn't deal with more pain.

Her eyes fill up with tears and he turns around as they begin to spill down her face. He begins to walk away, and then he hears the rev of an engine. Vaughn turns around to see her speeding out of the city.

His heart begins to drop as he sees her speeding away. Suddenly a voice seems to echo around him. It sounds like his own, but he knows he's not speaking.

"If I could, I would rewind the time she cried and I just turned around and walked away."

Vaughn pauses. That had been exactly what he was thinking! His thoughts were being voiced aloud.

"Wish there was a switch that I could hit and then she'd love me like she loved me yesterday."

Wait a second. Chelsea was in love with him? How the heck did he know that?

"What I'd give to hold her in my arms, steal her heart and wipe her tears right off her face. But that's just plain foolishness; the truth is life just doesn't ever work that way."

Did he really want to do that? Did he want Chelsea to be with him?

"She's gone. Oh no. Oh no. My baby's gone. Oh no. Oh no."

When did Chelsea become his? Why is it that Vaughn felt he had some right to her?

"The morning sun steals the stars, she shines her eyes and mine are laughing once again. Her long hair flowing, I'm there holding her and hoping that this feeling never ends. But it's just a dream inside my head, gone with the wind just like a child's red balloon. Floating up into the sky so high and disappearing out into the wide old blue."

No matter how confused he was, that first part had sounded really good. Being able to hold Chelsea forever. Though he knew his life was more like the balloon.

"She's gone. Oh no. Oh no. My baby's gone. Oh no. Oh no."

Vaughn sighs and looks out into the direction she left in. What would have happened if he'd made a different choice?

"She's a ghost town train, a tear drop in the rain, oh no. She's two tail lights disappearing in the night, oh no. Oh no, she's gone."

He sinks down to the ground; in the middle of the road. At this point he no longer cares if he's run over by a surprise car.

"She a ghost town train, a teardrop in the rain, oh. My baby's gone. She's two tail lights disappearing in the night, oh, now I'm all alone."

He kicks at the ground and whispers softly to himself. "If I could I would rewind the time."

Suddenly he hears a dull ringing echoing around him. At first he can't figure out what the sound is; then it hits him.

Vaughn sits up and nearly bangs his head on the top of his cabin. He was actually on a boat making his way back to the Island again. He has just been taking a nap and the alarm was waking him up.

It had all been a dream. Maybe he could do something about it now. He could rewind the time, so to speak.

He had a chance.


	8. H is for How Do I Get There

**A/N: Ack! Sorry these are all so short! I do not own the song How Do I Get There by Deana Carter.**

* * *

**H is for How Do I Get There**

**Later that day...**

Chelsea is going about her chores as usual, but she's distracted. That morning Vaughn had been about to say something to her, but at the last second he said it was nothing and just walked away.

Her chickens and baby calf can tell she's distracted though. They try to comfort her, but her thoughts are on him as she goes about her chores.

"We've always been the best of friends." More or less. "No secrets and no demands." Again, more or less. "But suddenly from somewhere out of the blue, I see a different light around you."

Chelsea leaves her animals in their coop/barn and looks up at the sky that was darkening. "One thing I haven't told you; I just wanna hold you, and never let go. I need to know."

She takes out her axe and begins to chop up some lumber for later. "How do I get there from here? How do I make you see? How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me? Lost in your loving arms, that's where I wanna be. You know I love you. How do I get there?"

Chelsea tosses the lumber into her supply shed and then picks up a hammer to smash some rocks.

"You've probably think I've lost my mind. Taking this chance, crossing that line." She looks up and pretends Vaughn was there. Chelsea wasn't good at confrontations, so it helped her to practice.

"But I promise to be truer than true. Dreaming every night with these arms around you." The thought makes Chelsea blush. Oh how she wished that was even remotely possible.

She tosses the stones into the supply shed with the wood. Then she begins to walk slowly towards the Animal Shop. "I can't wait any longer. This feelings getting stronger. Help me find a way."

As she crosses the bridge she looks down at the water below her. "How do I get there from here? How do I make you see? How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me? Lost in your loving arms. That's where I wanna be. You know I love you. How do I get there?"

She finishes crossing the bridge and she can see the Animal Shop in sight. No one else was around. Quietly to herself, she whispers. "The shortest distance between two points is a straight line, but I'll climb any mountain that you want me to climb. The perfect combination is your heart and mine. Darling won't you give me a sign?"

As silently as she can, Chelsea begins to walk towards into the Animal Shop. When she enters, there's no one there. She looks up at the clock and notices that it's much later than she had though. They were probably all asleep.

She's about to turn back to go home when she hears a noise from the back. Her heart leaps up into her throat as she carefully walks without making a noise. The sound had come from Vaughn's room.

Gently she eases the door open and slips inside.


	9. I is for I Wanna Feel Something

**A/N: Okay this is really short and I'm REALLY sorry. I do not own the song I Wanna Feel Something by Trace Adkins.

* * *

**

**I is for I Wanna Feel Something**

Vaughn is standing in his room looking out of his window at nothing. His thoughts are on only one thing; the thing that hadn't been able to get off his mind since meeting her: Chelsea.

That morning he'd been about to ask her out, but he'd chickened out. He just couldn't seem to do it. Couldn't make himself feel enough.

"If you're telling me I'm not on fire. You're just preaching to the choir. I've gotten dull as old barbed wire from living." He's not talking to anything in particular. Maybe he's trying to make himself feel a bit more brave.

"Last night I watched the evening news. It was the same old nothing new. It should've cut me right in two, but it didn't. I don't know why it didn't." His nights in the city were always boring, but the night before particularly so.

"But I wanna feel something. Something that's real, something that moves me, that proves to me I'm still alive."

He looks out at the landscape around him as the trees toss gently with the wind. "I want a heart that beats and bleeds, a heart that's supposed to map the scenes. I wanna care, I wanna cry, I wanna scream. I just wanna feel, something."

His eyes close as he remembers a time long ago, when he did have feelings. "If you're telling me that's just how it is, I don't buy it. Cause once I was kissed, by a red headed girl with cheery lips on her porch when I was sixteen." That same girl had also broken his heart, but that was beside the present point.

"And I felt it somewhere in my soul and time stood still and I couldn't let go. I can't take cause I don't know how I got so cold. When did I get so cold?"

Vaughn hears a brief creak from behind him but it's gone the next second so he doesn't turn around. "I just wanna feel something, something that's real, something that moves me and proves to me I'm still alive."

He rests his head on the window sill as he continues, with thoughts of Chelsea running through his mind. "Run my fingers through your fingers crossed, your face and through your hair and close my eyes. And breathe you in like air. I just wanna feel something."

Once again he sighs as he thinks of Chelsea. "I hate that I'm jaded and I make you cry. But still you stick around me only god knows why."

Rashly he pounds his fist on the window sill. "Damn it all to hell I'm done. Cause I don't like what I've become. So come here baby. Come here baby."

His eyes close as he wishes that Chelsea would just appear. "I just wanna feel something, something that's real, something that moves me that proves to me I'm still alive."

The squeaking sound echoes again and he's tempted to look but it's gone the next second. He sighs again. "Run my fingers through your fingers crossed, your face and through your hair and close my eyes and breathe you in like air. I just wanna feel something."

He sighs again. Maybe tomorrow he would have enough courage to ask her out. Maybe.

Vaughn turns around and his eyes widen. Desperately he wishes that he wasn't standing there in his silk boxers without his hat when he turned around and saw Chelsea.


	10. K is for Kiss A Girl

**A/N: Yes I know that I skipped J but I promise I will get back to it. I should have J up after L. Sorry! I do not own the song Kiss A Girl by Keith Urban. Nor do I own Harvest Moon; as I said before. As always, I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I'll work on that. Promise!

* * *

**

**K is for Kiss a Girl**

They stand there in awkward silence for a few minutes. Vaughn blushes slightly under Chelsea's gaze that was checking him out.

"How much did you hear?" He asks softly.

"Almost all of it." She answers just as softly.

He nods slowly, unsure of what to do with the situation.

Then she speaks. "Do you really want to feel something?"

He nods again, his tongue seeming to turn to lead in his mouth. Chelsea doesn't mind and speaks instead. "To kiss and tell, it's just not my style. But the night is young and it's been a while."

Suddenly Vaughn can speak. "But she broke my heart. Broke it right in two."

She takes a small step closer to him. "I won't hurt you like that. It's time to find somebody new."

Looking into her eyes, Vaughn knew what she was saying was true. His eyes glance down to her lips and he could help the burning desire that begun to grow inside him. "I wanna kiss a girl. I wanna hold her tight. And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight."

Chelsea takes another step towards him. "Don't wanna go too far, just to take it slow."

"But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world. I wanna kiss a girl."

She's really close to him now and he can feel his desire for her burning inside him. Chelsea tilts her head back to look him in the eyes as she wraps her arms around his neck. He bends his neck down a bit as both of their eyes close.

Chelsea speaks softly before his lips touch hers. "It's that moment when, you start closing in. First you're holding back."

"Then surrendering" He whispers back gently.

"We can start a fire. Light up the sky." She tells him in a breathless voice.

"Such a simple thing." He agrees.

"Do you wanna try?"

"Are you ready to say goodbye, to all these rules?"

His lips on hers answer both their questions. Their breath is hot and their lips are frantic as they try to get as much as possible of the other person. Her hands are all over his body and in his hair; as his hands are on her.

"Cause maybe tonight, it could turn into the rest of our lives." Chelsea breaks away to tell him breathlessly into his ear.

"Are you ready?" He asks her as she pulls him closer to his bed.

She gives him a sly grin. "Once you cross that line, put your lips on mine."

So that's what he did.


	11. L is for Light of Day

**A/N: I do not own the song Light of Day by Emerson Drive. The next chapter should be J. Thanks so much! Sorry I haven't updated it a while. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**L is for Light of Day**

**The next morning...**

Vaughn's eyes open and his breath catches at the sight that greets his eyes. Chelsea was snuggled right up against him, under the covers of his bed. They were wrapped around each other, and it was the best feeling of his life.

He lets out a soft moan as he recalls the events of last night. It had been so incredible, it was impossible for him to describe.

Then her eyes open and meet his. Her face blushes when she remembers what had happened. If it was possible, she pressed against him even more tightly and only made him ache for her all over again.

"I can't believe, you're here with me. Inside this dream come true." He whispers the words into her ear.

"I'm so gone. So far lost. In your arms. In you." She whispers back to him.

"Here we are again. Between the darkness and the light. Hoping that this moment, could be frozen in time."

"I don't want this night to slip away." She confesses to him.

"I just want to lie in your embrace." I admit.

"Never see the sun come up."

"Stay lost in your love."

She smiles softly and begins to trace a design on his chest with her delicate fingers. "I want to feel you brush against my skin; I don't want this feeling to end."

"I want to see the moon dance on your face." Gently he leans over and kisses her tenderly. Her lips are warm and moist and greet him enthusiastically. "I could lie here forever and never see the light of day."

Chelsea blushes again as she snuggles closer to him. "Dawn is closing in. Stars surrendering and I'm still giving in to you."

Now it's his turn to blush as he tightens his grip on her slightly. "As the light arrives, peaking through the blinds, all that's on my mind is you."

A sly glint flickers in her bright blue eyes. "I'll have to start the day, like all my other days begin. Waiting on the moment when I can say again,"

She pauses to kiss him lingeringly on the lips. It makes him ache for more when their lips part. "I don't want this night to slip away, I just want to lie in your embrace. Never see the sun come up. Stay lost in your love."

Vaughn turns his head to run kisses down her neck. She seems to shiver in delight under his touch. Softly he whispers in her ear. "I want to feel you brush against my skin. I don't want this feeling to end; I want to see the moon dance on your face."

She takes a hand and runs it through his tangled silver hair, and then she caresses his jaw; her hand brushing morning stubble. "I could lie here forever and never see the light of day."

They make love again, just because, as the sun finally does begin to rise. They're tangled up in a mess of sheets and limbs when the knock on the door echoes throughout the room.

"Vaughn?" Julia's perky voice says. "Mirabelle wants you out here in ten minutes to make a delivery!" Her footsteps lessen as she walks away.

Vaughn gently kisses Chelsea's bare shoulder, his tongue brushing her skin. She shivers slightly and it makes his heart pound even more.

"I guess we have to get up now." She whispers.

"I want to stay lost in you." He whispers intoxicatingly in her ear.

Chelsea laughs softly, so she wouldn't be overheard. "Come on."

She grabs his hand and pulls him out of the bed. Then she tosses him his clothes as she gathers her own. As they dress, they take long glances at each other, both blushing as they do so. Finally Vaughn regretfully heads out to work as Chelsea slips, unseen, out of the house.


	12. J is for Jump Then Fall

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in almost a month. Ack! I need to finish some of these stories so I don't have so many going at one time! Anyway; I wrote this chapter on the drive to school in the car! *cheers* That's right! I love you all so much I'm writing at the oddest times ever! Please review, I really appreciate it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or the song Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift.

* * *

  
**

**J is for Jump Then Fall**

_Chelsea and Vaughn have been dating for an entire season..._

"You sure about this?" Vaughn growls as Chelsea drags him down to the beach.

She giggles and tightens her grip on his hand. Holding it gave her butterflies in her stomach, but it felt right inside of hers.

"Yes I'm sure!" She laughs even as her twinkling eyes linger over him; dressed in swim trunks.

He just rolls his eyes but when her face turns back in the direction they were going, he continues to check her out in her sky blue bikini.

"I like the way you sound in the morning," She glances back at him and without warning; she realizes his love is the best sound she's ever heard.

"I like the way I can't keep my focus." Vaughn mutters even as they reach the beach. He watches her talk and hears the words, but all he can think is 'I'm glad that we're together'.

He watches her grin as they get closer to the water; she seems so happy that she seems to shine. Watching her, Vaughn can't help doing the same,

"Race you!" Chelsea blurts out as she runs towards the dock. She giggles the entire way until she jumps off the edge of the dock and submerges beneath the water.

Vaughn just walks to the edge of the dock and watches her.

She emerges again, a smile on her face and beads of water dripping down her skin. When she sees that Vaughn hasn't jumped in, she frowns slightly and looks at him. "Don't be afraid to jump then fall into me."

He still looks hesitant; and Chelsea can't help but wonder why. Vaughn could swim very well after all.

"I'll be there; I'm never gonna leave you. As long as you want to be with me too." Chelsea smiles; finally realizing why he was hesitating. "So jump, then fall."

Vaughn suddenly smiles and backs up a few steps. Then, with a running start, he jumps and falls into the water. Chelsea giggles when she's sprayed by the splash.

He emerges and swims over to her. Since he's so tall he can feel the wet sand ooze between his toes. Playfully, he pulls her closer to him; warping his arms around her.

"Oh, well I like the way your hair falls in your face." Smiling, he brushes back a stand of her hair so it was behind her ear. Then he takes one of her hands and, after closing his own around it, places it on his chest.

"You've got the keys to me; I love each freckle on your face." He leans forward to lightly kiss her nose.

She laughs even though she blushes. "I've never been so wrapped up. Honey, I like the way you're everything I ever wanted."

He chuckles softly and gazes deep into her baby blue eyes. "I had time to think it over. And all I can say is come closer."

Chelsea swims closer to him, her skin brushing his under the water as he continues to speak. "Take a deep breath and jump and fall into me."

Both take a deep breath and submerge under the water to share a sweet kiss. They come back to the surface when they become desperate for air.

Chelsea's grinning like an idiot and Vaughn can't help but smile too. "Cause every time you smile, I'll smile. And every time you shine, I'll shine for you,"

"When people say things that bring you to your knees, I'll catch you," Vaughn whispers quietly to her when she swims back over.

"The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry. But I'll hold you through the night until you smile." Chelsea takes a hand and gently strokes his face, stubble prickling her hand.

"Oh oh, I need you baby." Vaughn's lips press tightly against hers.

"Don't be afraid." She kisses him back passionately.

"I'll be there, I'm never gonna leave you." He whispers to her, oblivious to their current location.

"I'll always want to be with you too." She mummers back softly.

"So jump then fall."


	13. M is for My Wish

**A/N: I do not own Harvest Moon, nor do I open the song "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts. I've heard that people want some complications in this story. *chuckles darkly* I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**

**M is for My Wish**

_One season later…_

"Chelsea?" Vaughn whispers into her ear.

"Vaughn?" She whispers back as she leans back to look straight into his dark amethyst coloured eyes.

They were cuddling on the couch; Chelsea on his lap and laid back on his chest. Vaughn with his arms wrapped around her, his hands over her stomach.

He tightens his grip for a moment and then releases it. Just a short hug. "This has been amazing."

Chelsea sighs in content as she closes her eyes and snuggles into his chest. "It'll always be amazing with you."

His heart contracts for a moment, and he's thankful she doesn't see the flash of pain that goes through his eyes.

"Chelsea?" He asks again as she opens her eyes.

"Yes?"

Vaughn swallows hard, and opens his mouth. Then he closes it. Mentally slapping himself, he forces himself to speak. "I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow, and reach road leads you where you want to go."

She gives him a confused look. "It's not like you to be very emotional. Are you okay?"

He winces slightly. That hadn't been what he was trying to say. He wasn't very good with words. "And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose, I hope you chose the one that means the most to you."

Chelsea completely turns around in his lap so that she's looking into his eyes. "Vaughn…" Her tone is as cautionary as her expression.

He swallows again. Third times the charm right? "And if one door opens to another door closed, I hope you keep on walking until you find the window."

"Okay Vaughn, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Her eyes portray the fear that's laced in her voice as she places her hand on his cheek.

He sighs slightly and leans into her head, trying to absorb as much of this as he can. "I'm leaving." The words are so soft; he can barely believe he said them.

"What?" Her hand drops from his face so quickly, he misses the warmth instantly. "What do you mean?"

He swallows and looks down. Can't bear to see the pain building up in her sapphire eyes. "I got a job."

"But you have a job here!" Her hands go back to his face again as she desperately tries to get him to look at her.

"If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile." Her delicate hands manage to move him so that he stared directly into her filling eyes. "But more than anything; my wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to."

Now his hand moves to gently stroke the soft skin on her face. "Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small. You never need to carry more than you can hold."

A tear falls from her eyes and streaks down her face. Gently, he uses his thumb to wipe it away. "And while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too. This is my wish."

Gently he presses his lips to hers; all his longing, passion and love for her surging forward in that intimate connection. Her tears stain the precious moment, but he'll take anything he can get.

"Please," She moans softly. "Please don't go."

He blinks his eyes open and ends their kiss. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

Vaughn stands up after gently pushing her off his lap. He picks up his hat and places it securely on his head. Then he walks out of the animal shop.

The rain slams down on him the second he steps outside. It's dark, which meant that the boat would be coming soon. He begins to walk but then he hears the slam of a door and the squish of mud as someone runs after him.

"Vaughn, please!" He can hear the tears in her voice as she calls out to him.

He just shakes his head. "I hope you never look back, and you never forget. I hope you always forgive and you never regret."

"Vaughn, please don't go. I promise I'll do anything!"

A vicious thunder clap obscures her words from him and he continues. "And you help somebody every chance you get. Oh you find God's grace in every mistake and always give more than you take."

"Vaughn please!" She grabs his hand as they near the dock on the beach.

He clutches her hand tightly as he spins around and crushes her into an over-powering kiss. The tears that run down his face meet her tears at their lips.

"I'm sorry Chelsea." He whispers to her against her lips. "I have to leave. I have to do this."

"Why?' She begs, not releasing him.

"I can't tell you. I want to so bad, but I can't. I'm sorry."

A loud sob burst out of her mouth and her pulls her close to him. Her arms wrap around his waist as her head goes to his chest. He places one hand on the small of her back and the other to stoke her hair gently.

They stand like that for a long time; seemingly caught up in a pause in time. Rain showers them like fallen stars as they stand close to each other; soaking up the last few precious moments left.

A fog horn honks and Vaughn knows that he has to get on the boat now. He unwraps his arms from her and gently unwraps her arms from his waist.

"I have to go now." He whispers to her.

She lets out another sob. "You're breaking my heart Vaughn." Is what she manages to choke out. He doesn't mention to her that it's breaking his heart to leave her.

"I love you Chelsea." He tells her, choking on his own tears. "I always will. Please remember that. That's my wish."

Then, before he can rethink what he was doing and fall back into her arms, he turns and climbs onto the boat. Once he's on, he goes right down to his cabin; he couldn't bear to look back and see her lone figure standing on the beach in the pouring rain.


	14. N is for Need You Now

**A/N: I've decided I'm going to get this story finished first. I'm not going to neglect the rest, but I've decided that if I have less stories going on at one time, then maybe I can post stuff faster. I hope you all like this chapter, and I'm going to attempt to get the next chapter of _Impossible Life_ up soon too. Please review! Oh, and if you could, I have a poll up on my profile about a new fic that I'm thinking about posting. Please check it out, and please vote!  
**

**I do not own the song "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum, nor do I own the characters from Harvest Moon that Natsume created. Lucky bitches.

* * *

  
**

**N is for Need You Now**

**One season later...**

On the Island, Chelsea is hidden away from the world in her snug little house. A roaring fire in the hearth spreads warmth through the house in the cold night, but the farm girl couldn't bring herself to care if she was cold.

She sat on the floor in her pajamas, flipping through her photo albums. They were spread about her like an endless sea. Each picture brings a sorrowful smile to her face even as her heart breaks with every lingering gaze at every picture.

Silver hair. Strong jawbones. Amethyst eyes. The familiar features that haunt her every thought pop out at her from the album. But she can't bear to tear her eyes away. He was her everything. Her soul mate. The one who held her heart in his hand.

"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor." Chelsea whispers to herself as her gaze travels around the room. Her gaze falls on the telephone, and her hand itches to pick it up; but she can't.

"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind." She leans back, the album resting in her lap. Her head leans against the wall and she tilts her head to look out the window at the moon. "For me it happens all the time."

She glances away from the moon to let her eyes restlessly dart around her house. "It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now."

Once again her gaze falls on the telephone; it just sat there. Just taunting her. Daring her to call the cowboy and see if he was still hers.

"I said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control and I need you know." She tears her gaze away from the phone. A little longer. She could hold out a little longer.

But her eyes fall on a recent photograph taken of the two of them. His arms were slung around her waist as he buried his face in the crevice of her neck. Her face was as bright as her smile as she laughed at him. That had been an amazingly carefree day.

"And I don't know how I can do without you," She pauses to look up at the moon again. Somewhere, he must be looking at the moon. The notion gives her a little peace of mind. "But I just need you now."

* * *

Nearly 10,000 miles away, a sour cowboy sits on a bar stool in an empty bar. His empty glass is filled by the bartender repeatedly. Neither one of them engages in words; both too preoccupied with their own morbid thoughts.

The cowboy looks down into his drink after glancing at the bar door, his silver hair somehow managing to fall into his eyes even though his hat should have prevented it.

The drink is murky, clouded. Like something inside was raging a losing battle; dying to get out. He frowns when he realizes that the shot represented himself.

Vaughn glances back at the door again, then raises the glass to his lips and drowns the shot; then proceeds to slam it back down on the counter top bitterly.

"Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door." His head turns even as he whispers the words to himself; proving how much of a sap he truly was. "Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before."

The gruff cowboy lets a pained emotion show on his face that he never would have done if he'd been completely sober. He glances out of the window of the bar and looks into the black, star filled sky to see the full moon. Maybe, just maybe; Chelsea was looking up into the moon too.

Vaughn shakes his head in disgust at himself. He _was_ a sap. But he couldn't stop the constant worrying that sprouted out of the back of his mind. All the questions that he forgot to clarify.

_Did he mention he didn't break up with her?_

_ Would she still want him after he left?_

_ Should he have told her why?_

_ Does she still love him?_

He looks back up at the moon, praying to whatever god there was that his words reached her. "And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time."

With a shake of his head, he takes out a wad of cash and tosses it at the bartender before rising and leaving the bar to go hail a taxi.

"It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now." Vaughn manages to hail a taxi and give the driver the address of the apartment he was renting. The cabbie speeds off and Vaughn settles into the backseat cushions.

The ride only takes a few minutes and barely costs him any money, but he wanted to be safe and make sure that tonight wasn't his last. He may be partly drunk, but he wasn't stupid.

His thoughts were on the phone that he knew was hooked up in his apartment. "I said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now."

Vaughn slides out of the cab and walks into the hotel. It's not top-notch; but it's not a shack either. So as long as it didn't cost him too much; he'd already spent the money he'd come to this city to earn on something much better anyway.

He decided to walk up the stairs instead of taking the elevator. The exercise might take off some of the buzz from the whiskey. "And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now."

* * *

Chelsea closes the cover and picks up the albums in her lap as she stands up. The pictures hurt too much to look at. Silently she scoffs at herself. "I guess I'd rather hurt than feeling nothing at all." She walks over to her dresser and slides the album into its place. "But it's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now." Her eyes sneak their way back over to the telephone.

* * *

Vaughn races up the stairs, desperate to catch her before she went to sleep. He needed to talk to her. His heart was racing, and not just from the way he was flying up the flights of stairs. "And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now."

He flings himself through the staircase doorway, finding himself on the floor where his apartment resided. His footsteps echo loudly in the halls as he runs down to his room. "And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now."

* * *

Her fingers play with the lace that adorned the top of her silk pajamas. All she could do was stare at the phone. Stare, and think of all the things she needed to have answered.

_Was he still hers?_

_ Would he ever want to come back home?_

_ Why did he have to leave?_

_ Did he still love her?_

The phone seems to taunt her. Nervously, she reaches out to touch the cold metal, but she snatches her hand away. She looks away from the phone but words come tumbling out of her mouth. "I just need you now."

* * *

He flings the door of his apartment open and slams it behind him. A simple flick of the wrist sends his apartment flooding with light. But he can't be bothered with anything.

Vaughn lunges for the phone. His fingers shakily pick up the device and he punches in the number that he had memorized better than his own.

The ringing echoes in his ears as he waits for her to answer. Desperately he whispers to himself. "Baby I need you now."

* * *

She's so shocked when the phone rings that she can't even pick the device up. After the buzzing sound continues for a good while and she's convinced herself she wasn't dreaming, Chelsea snatches up the phone.

"Hello?" Her voice is shaking as she speaks; praying that the caller was who she thought it was.

"Hello Chelsea," The voice is slightly out of breath, but the gruff yet kind quality isn't lost on the girl.

"Hello Vaughn."


	15. O is for Only You Can Love Me This Way

**A/N: Told you guys I'd update this story faster! :P I do not own the song "Only You Can Love Me This Way" by Keith Urban. Nor do I own the amazing Vaughn from Harvest Moon. I wish. I DO own an awesome Asian though. :) Hahaha, no one tell him I said that! ;)**

**Please review, and don't forget to check out the poll I have up on my profile regarding the new story I'm thinking about posting! Thanks so much! I LOVE you all! 3

* * *

  
**

**O is for Only You Can Love Me This Way**

_"Hello?" Her voice is shaking as she speaks; praying that the caller was who she thought it was._

_"Hello Chelsea," The voice is slightly out of breath, but the gruff yet kind quality isn't lost on the girl._

_"Hello Vaughn."

* * *

_

Chelsea can't help but grip the phone tighter, her knuckles whitening in the process. Why was he calling her? Not that she was complaining, but…

She shakes her head anxiously as dozens of horrible, dramatic ways he could break her heart flash by her eyes. He wouldn't do that to her. While he may act like a cold and heartless person, Chelsea knew that he was a kind person.

"Why are you calling me?" Her words are barely a whisper, her own fear betraying her.

"_Chelsea, I know there's a reason. And I know there's a rhyme. We were meant to be together. I need you to know that."_

If her heart wasn't beating fast before, it most certainly was now. Her knees begin to feel weak, and she has to grab a chair so that she can sit down.

"Why did you leave then?"

"_I had business to take care of. I didn't want you to worry."_

"So you made me think you had broken up with me?" The hurt and betrayal she felt on that fateful day emerges from where she had hidden it deep in her heart.

"_I'm sorry. I should have told you that I wasn't breaking up with you. And that's why we can roll with the punches."_

**BEEEEEEEEP!**

"Vaughn?" Chelsea's eyebrows crease, and she removes the phone from her ear for a moment before placing it next to her ear again. "Vaughn?"

"_Chelsea? Chelsea are you still there?"_

She lets out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. "Yeah, I'm here. What was that sound?"

"_I dunno. The lines here are all wonky."_

"Well that makes sense." Chelsea thinks back to when she used to live in the city. The phones were always messing up. You could never count on technology these days.

She hears him chuckling on the other line. _"That it does. You would doubt me?"_

Her face falls. "I doubted that you loved me when you left."

"_Chelsea. I love you. Forever. When I get back we can stroll hand in hand. And when I say it's forever you understand that you're always in my heart."_

A small blush rises to her cheeks. "You really mean that?"

"_Of course I do. You're always on my mind."_

"I feel the exact same way." A small smile graces her lips as she draws her knees to her chest where she sits on the chair.

"_Good. Cause I need you too much to let you go."

* * *

_

Five hours later, Chelsea is still talking to Vaughn over the phone. They've talked about everything under the sun and laughed until they cried. She's so absorbed by his words that she hasn't even noticed the time.

"Oh gosh Vaughn, it's a quarter after six in the morning! I should go tend to my animals and crops."

"_No, no, no! Wait!"_

Her hand freezes in it's path to click the off button on the phone. "Why? What's wrong?"

"_N-nothing's wrong. B-but can you wait ten minutes? Please?"_

She smiles to herself. He had her heart; she couldn't deny such a small request from him. "Okay, but I'm going to put you on speakerphone so that I can change."

"_Y-you're n-n-not d-d-dressed?"_

She laughs out loud as she does what she told him she would. "No, I'm in my pajamas."

"_The ones that make you look like a pirate?"_

Chelsea glances down at herself and then laughs at his description of her pajamas. The funny thing was that they really did make her look kind of like a pirate. "Yeah those ones."

"_I like those ones. You make them look really sexy."_

She can't help but blush as she changes out of said pajamas and into her regular farming getup. "No they don't."

"_Are you kidding me? There's no one that comes close to you, when you wear those. Cause you're so innocent it blows me away."_

"Really?" Chelsea picks the phone up, taking it off of speaker. "You really love me that much?"

"_I do Chelsea. Only you can love me this way, and I feel the exact same way."_

"Thank you Vaughn. You have no idea what that means to me."

"_I think I might. Before I came to the Island, I could have turned a different corner. I could have gone another place. But then I'd of never had this feeling that I feel today. Coming to the Island was one of the best decisions I ever made in my life; because it lead me to you."_

"I'm glad that you came here too Vaughn." She sighs sadly. "I just wish I could see you again."

"_You never know. When it all becomes too much for you, just know that I won't be far behind."_

"It's been too much for me this past season. Just trying to live without you is the worst thing in the world."

"_Same for me Chelsea." _He pauses for a moment. _"Chelsea? Hang up the phone."_

"WHAT?"

"_Just do it. Hang up the phone and open your door."_

The line goes dead before Chelsea can protest. Reluctantly, she hangs up the phone and moves away from her connection to Vaughn.

Wearily, she drags her rubber boots on. Time to go farming. She slings her rucksack over her shoulder, her eyes on the ground.

Chelsea walks over to the door and grabs the ice cold handle. With a flick of the wrist, she turns the knob and opens the door. Her eyes are on the ground, but instead of the regular grass she sees, Chelsea sees a pair of cowboy boots.

Hardly daring to believe it, Chelsea looks up slowly. The boots were attached to black pants, and those were attached to a belt and lasso. Her eyes scan his strongly built chest, covered by a black t-shirt and a brown vest.

Her eyes reach his face and she drinks in his image. Strong jawbones, straight nose, curved lips. Beautiful amethyst eyes just waiting to be stared into. Silky silver hair begging her fingers to run though it.

"Vaughn." Chelsea breathes out, still hardly daring to believe that her soulmate was standing in front of her.

He lets out a wide crooked grin. "I told you to open the door."

"W-what are you doing here?" Chelsea manages to stutter out.

"I came to tell you what I was in the city for." He smiles at her gently and leans forward to kiss her gently on her forehead before kneeling down on the ground.

Chelsea's mouth drops as he reaches into his pocket to take out the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.

"Chelsea, only you can love me the way that you do. The way that makes me feel like I'm the most important man in the world." He pauses to look up and smile at her. "Will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?"

She falls to her knees in front of him. Gently, she cups his face in her hands before leaning forward and kissing him powerfully on the lips. He responds just as eagerly as she does, reciprocating her every movement in the kiss that reunites them after such a long distance apart.

"You still haven't answered me love." Vaughn manages to gasp out, breaking their kiss.

Chelsea smirks slightly. "Do I have to answer?" Gently she pries the ring from his fingers and slips it on her own. Then she looks up at him, to look straight into the beautiful amethyst eyes that charmed her from the moment they met. "Yes. I'll marry you."

Vaughn grins. The largest grin he's ever given anyone in his entire life, and Chelsea drinks up every single moment of it; before grabbing his head and yanking him down so that his lips met hers.


	16. P is for Passionate Desperate Love

**A/N: Hehehe my bad. I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I've been really busy. I won't bother explaining it and just hope you don't hurt me! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**P is for Passionate Desperate Love**

Vaughn just couldn't believe that this was really going to happen. After all the demons that had haunted him throughout his entire life; he was finally going to get the one thing that mattered to him the most. The one thing that made his life worth living.

Chelsea.

The girl was holding onto his arm as they walked down the streets of the city. Her face seemed to glow every time she looked up at him; like he was what made her go through every day. Not the other way around.

They'd just gone shopping for wedding dresses for her. They were going to get married in two days and the store said they'd send it to the island and it would be there by the next day. This was something the cowboy had never thought would happen to him. But it was; and it thrilled him.

Her head leaning on his shoulder, and his fingers closed tightly around hers; he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be. Or with anyone else. She brightened his day, and made him a better person.

Suddenly she cries out. "Oh my gosh Vaughn look!" Her free hand excitedly points to something in the distance.

"What?" He asks, slightly cautious. He knew his fiancé could get a little over-excited about things sometimes.

"It's a fair!" She turns her excited eyes on him. "Can we check it out? Please?"

It's the please that does him in. He couldn't find the strength to say no to her. Especially when she giggles and kisses him roughly on the mouth as a thank you.

_You oughta be a little more careful baby_

Then she grabs his arm and begins to run like a five-year old towards the fair. Vaughn pretends to try and slow her down, but her excitement was turning him on way too much to actually stop her.

_You know I'm dangerous. With my wild imagination._

She glances back at him briefly while they run; a huge goofy grin plastered all over her face.

_You'd better stop right now. Yeah you'd better…_

They slow down as they enter the fairgrounds. Just long enough for Vaughn to pay the admissions fee before Chelsea drags him off again.

The first thing they head over to is one of those booths where you can throw balls at the pins to thy and knock them over. The attendant gives them a try after they pay him; but unfortunately neither of them win anything.

They walk away from there, a slight pout on Chelsea's face. Vaughn glances at her, and his heart seems to melt.

_Ooh it's too late._

"You want to go on a ride Vaughn?" Chelsea asks him as they take some cotton candy from a vender, a smile back on her face a moment later. "We could go on the Ferris wheel?"

She takes a bite of the sweets, coating her lips in the sugary substance.

_That pink cotton candy_

_ The sound of your voice_

He chuckles as steps forward to kiss her softly on the lips, licking all the sugary goodness from her lips as she giggles underneath him.

_Completely destroys me_

"A Ferris wheel ride sounds great Chelsea." He kisses her once more before she drags him off to the ride.

_I got no choice_

Vaughn pays another man to let them on the ride. He makes a mental note to himself to never go to a fair with Chelsea again even as the man lets them into the little booth thing.

_Yeah I'm coming apart at the seams_

_ Feeling you pulling my strings_

_Wakin me up with dream that's so real_

_With passionate desperate love_

Using a sly old move, Vaughn yawns and then wraps an arm around Chelsea as they begin to get hoisted into the air. She simply laughs; not needing words as she snuggles into his side.

_You're holding me closer than a whisper baby_

The silver haired cowboy gently kisses her forehead. But he doesn't stop there. His lips linger on her skin for a moment longer. Then he kisses the side of her face. Little tiny kisses to cover her entire face before resting on her lips.

_Secretly I love the way you drive me crazy_

Chelsea turns in the seat, her eyes closed as she kisses him back with a fierceness that surprises him.

_Wanna feel, gotta feel; your hands cooling my skin_

Her hands wrap around his neck as her lips move from his lips to eagerly trial down his neck, making the stoic cowboy groan out loud.

_I'm caught in the flames of my desire_

_You pour on your kisses, they feed the fire_

By the time the ride is over, both of them have kissed just about every single inch of exposed skin. When he steps off the ride, Vaughn only manages to take a few steps before he grabs Chelsea.

She lets out a shrill scream that's mixed with a laugh as Vaughn clutches her tight to him. "What are you doing Vaughn?"

He leans his head down and takes her earlobe in between his teeth. "I know I'm making a scene…"

His words are soft, even as she moans softly beneath him. Vaughn moves his lips to enclose hers before he speaks again. "But don't wake me up from this dream."

He kisses her powerfully on the lips again, crushing her body to his; trying to show her what she did to him. "I finally know what it means to feel."

Chelsea simply laughs softly, unable to resist, she kisses him back.

_Yeah I'm comming apart at the seams  
Feeling you pulling my strings  
Wakin me up with a dream that's so real  
With passionate desperate  
Passionate desperate  
Passionate desperate love_


	17. Q is Quite Lost In This Moment With You

**A/N: Alright; so I got another update in! I want to finish this story so I don't have as much to worry about. ;) Hahaha just kidding; I love this story; but I do have more ideas for stories I would like to post without creating a huge mess for myself. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Lost In the Moment with You" by Keith Anderson. Last chapter, I forgot to say it, but I also do not own the song "Passionate Desperate Love" by Emerson Drive. Any names mentioned in this chapter that are associated by persons alive or dead is completely coincidental and not related to said person.

* * *

  
**

**Q is for Quite Lost In This Moment With You**

The morning of the day of their wedding seems to go by in a flash. All the last minute preparations are carried out with a flurry of movement, and loud calls that are carried out instantly. Every single minute of it leaves the groom in a state of panic, unease and stress.

Eventually everything starts to fall into place. The bouquets of flowers are all placed, the reception area is set, the food is prepared and all the people begin to get into place.

Vaughn is anxiously waiting by the altar, accompanied only by the preacher; Nathan. No one else was actually inside the church yet, the wedding only a half an hour away.

"Vaughn." Nathan speaks up from where he's reading the Bible. "You're going to wear a whole into the church floor with all of that pacing of yours."

"Sorry." Vaughn mutters, stopping his restless pacing across the floor. Only a moment later, the silver haired cowboy begins chewing his fingernails.

The preacher glances up at him and then looks back down at his Bible. "Stop chewing your nails Vaughn. You'll give yourself a hangnail."

"Sorry." He repeats and drops his hands to his side. Restless, he begins to shift his weight from one foot to another.

"Vaughn sit down." Nathan tells him without looking up.

"Okay." The cowboy mutters softly, not arguing in the slightest. He sits down and pulls on the neckline of his navy blue tuxedo her was wearing. While the cowboy would have preferred not to wear a tux, he knew Chelsea would like it. She thought it made him look dashing.

After a moment, Vaughn begins bouncing his knee. He obviously doesn't even realize that he's doing it, his eyes trained on some far off spot in the church. He probably wasn't even there either; off thinking about his wife-to-be.

Nathan finally looks up at him, and keeps his gaze on him. "Vaughn." The silver haired cowboy looks at Nathan, who points to his legs. Vaughn grimaces and stops his legs.

"Sorry." He mutters.

"Why are you so anxious?" Nathan asks, putting his Bible down, his finger marking his spot. "You're getting married not getting a death sentence."

Nervously Vaughn runs his hand through his hair; Julia having hid his hat on him. "I don't know. I'm just…just…" He pauses and looks directly at Nathan. "This doesn't feel real. I've wanted this for so long, and now that it's finally happening; I don't know whether to believe it or not."

Nathan chuckles. "You're not the first groom to feel that way son." Vaughn looks up at him, and the preacher winks. "Trust me. When it comes times, you'll know it's real."

The next half an hour fills the church to nearly bursting; as the entire island decided to attend the wedding of the Island farmer and the animal dealer. Everyone whispers among themselves; talking about the bride and groom, the wedding itself, or thinking about the after party. But everyone is focused on the wedding.

Vaughn stands next to Nathan at the altar; along with Denny, who was his best man. His eyes are focused on the church doors; any moment Chelsea would walk through that door and down the aisle to become his wife.

Chelsea's parents had even come in from the city to see their daughter married. Her mom sat in the front row, conversing gaily with Mirabelle. And her dad was outside with the bride. Vaughn was really happy that they supported her.

_I see your momma and the candles and the tears and roses_

Suddenly the music starts playing and Vaughn glances over to see the pianist playing, before snapping his attention back on the doors. Everyone in the audience rises as the doors open to reveal the bride with her smile father and bridesmaid.

_I see your daddy walk his daughter down the aisle_

Julia walks down first, throwing little tiny leaf petals on the ground as she goes. Once she gets about half way down the aisle, Chelsea and her father begin walking.

_I feel my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher:_

The cowboy's eyes are only for Chelsea though. In a simple white wedding gown and a thin flowery veil, she seemed to absolutely glow with happiness. Her hair was done up in a stunning arrangement; but none of the fancy preparations mattered to him.

"Don't she look beautiful tonight?" He whispers to Nathan, all his anxiety from earlier completely forgotten. Nathan takes one look at Vaughn's star-struck face and laughs silently to himself. It happened with all the grooms.

_All the wonderful words in my head I been thinking_

As they get closer to the altar Vaughn begins to feel his heart hammering in his chest. It's practically all he can hear; even above the organ music playing. He feels his knees begin to tremble and he prays that no one notices them.

_You know I wanna say them all just right_

They arrive at the altar, where Chelsea's father gives her away. He smiles at Vaughn, and the silver haired cowboy smiles back; forever grateful to the man and woman that gave life to his true love.

_I lift your veil and angels starts singing such a heavenly sound_

Vaughn softly brushes his thumb along her cheekbone as he lifts her veil, his eyes softening as he gazes on Chelsea with the greatest love in the world. With a shared smile, they turn to face Nathan.

_I smell the jasmine floating through the air like a love song_

"I, Vaughn Anderson, promise to love Chelsea Roberts; through sickness and health, through times of poverty and wealth, and through our ups and downs, for as long as I shall live." Vaughn utters the words clearly, his heart pulsing with every single word.

_Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes_

"I, Chelsea Roberts, promise to love Vaughn Anderson; through sickness and health, through times of poverty and wealth, and through out ups and downs, for as long as I shall live."

_We bow our heads as the preacher talks to Jesus_

Both slip rings onto the other's fourth finger; looking up lovingly as they saw their vows. They bow their heads as Nathan speaks.

"Please bless this brand new life." The preacher looks back and forth between the new couple. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Then he looks straight at Vaughn. "You may kiss the bride."

The silver haired cowboy doesn't miss his chance. He swiftly cups her cheeks in his hands and kisses her soundly on the mouth; her arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

_Lost in this moment with you_

_I am completely consumed_

_My feelings so absolute_

_There's no doubt_

_Sealing out love with a kiss_

_Waited my whole life for this_

_Watching all my dreams come true_

_Lost in this moment with you

* * *

_

**Yeah..I kinda cheated. :)**** But you'll all forgive me; cause can any one of you find a country song that begins with a Q? Cause I couldn't! :D Please review, I love you guys!**_  
_


	18. R is for Relentless

**A/N: Heeeey people! I know I'm really late. And I'm ever so sorry. As always. Please forgive me! I'm going to try and update a lot of stuff today so bear with me!** A**s long as I can keep my brother off the computer, it should be all good!**

**I do not own the song "Relentless" by Jason Aldean. Nor Harvest Moon.  
**

**R is for Relentless**

_Two weeks later…

* * *

_

_Vaughn stands on the shoreline of the island, watching the waves toss back and forth on the beach. The scene around him is quiet; serine. A slight breeze tussles his clothes, but nowhere near strong enough to steal the hat from his head._

_ The sunlight is strong, beaming down on him like the intoxicated smile of a lover. It's the kind of scene that the cowboy enjoys the most. However; something feels off. But he can't seem to put his finger on it._

_ The cowboy begins to walk, but he runs into an invisible wall. In his dream-like state; this doesn't surprise him as it would in real life. He moves his hands out in front of him and begins to attempt and make his way out of the maze._

_ Seemingly caught up in a daze, Vaughn continues wandering around in circles. The wind seems to have picked up even more; into thunderous-like conditions. A hundred miles of driving rain; but the cowboy isn't alarmed. In fact, he smiles and leans into the wind. _

Something touches his arm and Vaughn moves slightly. His eyes blink open, his blurry sight soon clearing to see the face of his wife looking at him.

"Are you okay Vaughn?" Chelsea whispers, touching his arm again. "You looked like you were having a bad dream.

_I toss and turn, I'm losing sleep_

_Can't seem to make any sense of anything_

"I'm okay Chelsea." Vaughn whispers back softly, moving his hand to gently cup her cheek. "It was just a dream."

_I keep wandering 'round in circles, in a daze_

Her face brightens, her relief blooming like a midnight flower. Gently she presses her lips to his, her touch the softest caress in the world. "I'm glad you're alright."

_Just when I start awakening  
I find that something's intoxicating me  
Til' I'm tangled up, lost inside a maze_

Vaughn smiles through their kiss, his heart pounding even through that small action. He pulls his wife closer, kissing her again.

_I can't outrun it  
Just keeps comin'  
Girl, your love is relentless_

Chelsea giggles and pushes him away slightly. "Vaughn, it's the middle of the night. Go back to sleep."

"But I'm not tired anymore." He groans sadly, his lips against her neck.

_Just like the waves against the sand_

The rancher smiles and snuggles closer to her husband. "Well, there is more than one way to get you to go to sleep."

"Mmm?" The cowboy murmurs softly, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair and pressing another kiss to her temple. "And what idea do you have in mind dear?"

_Over and over and time and time again_

Her hands snake around his neck, and her lips softly begin to trace every feature on his face. His straight eyebrows. His chiseled cheekbones. His amethyst eyes. His sturdy nose. And finally, his perfect lips.

_Your love keeps on reaching out to me_

"I think I like this way." Vaughn smiles along with his wife as they kiss again.

_I can't outrun it  
Just keeps comin'  
Girl your love is, relentless  
I can't fight it  
There's no hiding  
Girl your love is, relentless_

The room is filled with the love that the two of them share. Everyone they know is so happy that they're finally together; and they all know that they'll never leave each other.

_I'm staring at a hurricane  
A hundred miles of driving rain  
I just smile and lean into the wind  
Cause' I can't outrun it_

They finish their midnight escapade; but it's hardly over for the two of them. They settle down in each other's arms for the night; their warmth shared between the two of them.

_I can't outrun it  
Just keeps comin'  
Girl, your love is relentless  
I can't fight it  
There's no hiding  
Girl, your love is relentless

* * *

_

_Two weeks later…_

"Vaughn honey, I think you need to see this!" Chelsea calls loudly, her voice slightly distressed.

The cowboy hears his wife's words and practically tears through the house to find her sitting on the edge of the bathtub, holding a stick in her hand.

She looks up at him, her blue eyes shining and she turns the piece of paper towards him. He barely has enough time to read the word on the stick before she speaks.

"I'm pregnant Vaughn. We're going to have a baby."


	19. S is for So I Saw God Today

**A/N: Yeah two updates in one day. You're lucky. ;P But seriously, I am sorry. So this is your "reward"! But there are only 7 more chapters left in this story! kag;lsklfsdjgladkfjgl;kdaj! it's all coming to an end; but don't worry; I'll make the last chapters good! But, if you guys have any song ideas for T or U it would be really appreciated! :D**

**I do not own the song "So I Saw God Today" by George Strait. Nor do I own coffee or hospitals and all that jazz. I don't own Vaughn or Chelsea either. it's just fun to mess with their lives. However, i DO own Allison Anderson. Enjoy!  
**

**S is for So I Saw God Today**

_9 months later…

* * *

_

Vaughn takes a sip of the cappuccino in his hand as he walks. It's a slow walk; he's not really in a hurry. He was taking a break.

_I just walked down the street to the coffee shop had to take a break  
I'd been by her side for eighteen hours straight_

Chelsea was in the middle of labor, having their first baby. Vaughn hadn't left her side for a minute; until Chelsea saw his face and told him to go get a coffee. The cowboy had stubbornly refused but a quick kiss from his wife had silenced that argument.

He looks down and stops in the middle of the street. Small little petals, blue and yellow, pushing their way towards the sunlight.

_I saw a flower growing in the middle of the sidewalk _

_pushing up through the concrete  
like it was planted right there for me to see_

With another sip of the drink everything around him seems to fade away. His mind has gone back to the small elementary basics of life; appreciating every little thing in the midst of his life changing moment.

_The flashin' lights, the honkin' horns  
all seemed to fade away  
in the shadow of that hospital at 5:08  
I saw God today_

It's amazing how incredible even the smallest things can seem to you once you have something unbelievable happen to you.

_I've been to church  
I've read the book  
I know He's here, but I don't look  
near as often as I should  
Yeah, I know I should  
His fingerprints are everywhere  
I'd just slow down to stop and stare  
opened my eyes and man I swear  
I saw God today_

Vaughn continues to walk past the flower, back on his way to the hospital where his wife waited for him. Along with his new child.

_I saw a couple walking by they were holding hands_

A couple walks by him, and Vaughn can't help but stop in his tracks again; the coffee held up to his lips again.

_Man, she had that glow  
yeah I couldn't help but notice she was starting to show_

The two reminded Vaughn of those long walks he and Chelsea took around the island. Chelsea may not have realized it; but she seemed to glow like that young woman was with her man.

_Stood there for a minute takin' in the sky  
lost in that sunset  
a splash of amber melted in the shades of red_

Goodness gracious, a father. Vaughn could hardly believe it. He was going to be a father. His childhood hadn't been good; and the cowboy knew that had left his scarred. But hopefully, along with Chelsea's help, he wanted to be a good father.

_I've been to church  
I've read the book  
I know He's here, but I don't look  
near as often as I should  
Yeah, I know I should  
His fingerprints are everywhere  
I'd just slow down to stop and stare  
opened my eyes and man I swear  
I saw God today_

The cowboy walks back to the hospital. Inside he decided to walk by the nursery; just to see if it happened while he was gone.

_I got my face pressed up against the nursery glass_

He can hardly believe his eyes; but the evidence is right there in front of him.

_She's sleeping like a rock  
My name on her wrist wearing tiny pink socks_

The name is there; just like Chelsea and he had decided on. Allison Anderson. That was Chelsea's favourite name for a girl.

_She's got my nose, she's got her mama's eyes_

_My brand new baby girl  
She's a miracle  
I saw God today_

"Hi Allison." He whispers through the glass, even though he knows his baby can't hear him or understand him. "I'm your daddy."

A tear falls from his eyes, a smile turning the corners of his lips up. "I'm going to love you like no one else will. I promise you I'll be a good daddy." He smiles again. "Your mommy and I love you sweetheart. I hope I can deserve you."

And the tears fall down his face in a rush when his baby girl clenches and unclenches her fist in what looks like a wave.


	20. T is for To Fall

**_A/N: Hey guys! I realize it's been a long time, and I know this is a crappy short update for the long time I've been gone. I'll try to get more chapters written, I swear. ^_^ Please forgive me?_  
**

**_I don't own the song "Fall" by Clay Walker, or Harvest Moon and any of its associated characters. Obviously. xD_**

* * *

**T is for To Fall**

_5 months later…_

Vaughn rubs his eyes and glances at the clock. Was it really only eight o'clock? It felt like closer to eleven…

He clears the plates from their supper. Chelsea…dear Goddess, his darling wife Chelsea. The thought of her really being his wife still sent chills up and down his spine.

Chelsea was in the spare room, putting _their daughter_ to sleep. Goddess, he was a father! Five months already and it was still hard to believe.

She was beautiful. Allison had her mother's beautiful big blue eyes, and it was looking like she would have his bright silver hair.

But she was a lot of work. More than he had ever anticipated. However, Vaughn knew that she would be worth it. He would be a good father to that little girl. He had promised himself.

He looks up from washing the dishes in the sink as his wife walks into the room. Chelsea looks just as tired as he feels. Allison was developing a habit of waking up at about two in the morning, fully awake and hungry. It usually took them about an hour to get her back to sleep, and by then, they're so awake they can't fall asleep themselves.

She gives him a light smile and then walks into their bedroom without a single word to him. Vaughn watches her go in longing.

_Oh look, there you go again. Putting on that smile again._

_Even though I know you've had a bad day._

He picks his hands out of the warm, soapy water, and dries them off on a dishtowel, leaving the dishes to soak in the sink as he follow Chelsea to their bedroom.

She doesn't notice him when he walks in and leans against the doorframe. Vaughn smiles softly at her petite frame collapsed on the bed; too tired to even change into her pajamas.

_Doing this and doing that. Always putting yourself last._

_A whole lotta give and not enough take._

He quietly takes his boots off and pads over to their bed, making the old bedsprings groan in protest as he lies down next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Is she asleep love?" Vaughn gently kisses her cheek, loving the feel of her smooth skin against his lips.

"Yeah…she's asleep…for now." Chelsea mutters, her eyes already closed, sleep dying to come and take her.

_But you can only be so strong before you break._

He gently kisses her cheek again, before grabbing her hand and pulling her up off the bed. "Well, at least come put your pajamas on before you fall asleep love."

She yawns and lets him guide her over to the dresser. "I'm so tired Vaughn…"

"I know sweetie." He whispers, picking out her pajamas for her, handing them to her before he kisses her forehead.

_So fall, go on and fall apart_

_Fall into these arms of mine_

_I'll catch you ever time you fall_

_Go on and lose it all_

She sleepily changes into her pajamas, yawning as she does so. "No one ever said how hard it is being a parent."

"I think you're doing a wonderful job Chelsea." Vaughn smiles at his wife, love blooming in his chest as he admires her beauty.

Chelsea chuckles, shaking her head before looking directly at him. "You've turned into quite the sentimental guy since I married you, huh?"

He laughs softly, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't lie, you like it."

"Oh, I'm not complaining." She smiles, leaning forward to rest her head against his chest.

_Every doubt, every fear, every worry, ever tear_

_I'm right here_

_Baby fall_

The two walk back to their shared bed, climbing in and snuggling close to each other. Vaughn kisses his wife's shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist.

_Forget about the world tonight_

_All that's wrong and all that's right_

_Lay your head on my shoulder and let it fade away_

_And if you wanna let go, baby it's okay_

Chelsea turns and rests her head on her husband's chest, taking in a deep breath. "Thank you Vaughn."

He kisses her forehead softly. "What for?"

"For staying with me." She mutters softly, her eyes closed as the warmth of the bed starts to pull her mind toward the realm of the sleeping. "For taking such good care of Allison and I."

He holds her tighter to him. "You know I'll always be there for you. I'll be your walking stick to lean on."

She giggles softly, pressing her lips to his cheek, all the reward Vaughn needs for his sweet words.

_Hold on to me_

_I'm right here_

"I love you Vaughn." She whispers softly.

"I love you too Chelsea." He whispers back, closing his own eyes with his wife wrapped up in his arms.

They drift off to sleep again, only to wake in a matter of hours to the cries of their baby daughter. Vaughn chuckles, kisses his wife and tells her to go back to sleep.

She smiles at him as he gets up to check on their daughter. Chelsea rolls over and closes her eyes when she hears Vaughn's soft voice singing a lullaby to Allison, knowing in her heart that the man she married will be the best father possible to her children. Knowing she can lean on him any time, and he'll always be there to support her.


	21. U is for Unstoppable

**_A/N: See? I said I would try and update soon! I delivered! :D Wooo! I feel so productive! I hope you guys like this chapter!_  
**

**_I don't own the song "Unstoppable" by Rascal Flatts, nor do I own, or ever have owned, the characters in association with Harvest Moon. xD If you haven't got that by now._**

* * *

**U is for Unstoppable**

_Two Years Later…_

Vaughn walks down the path from their farm to Verdure Island, Allison's little hand in his own. Chelsea is back at the house; she's taking a nap with their one-year old son: William Anderson.

He smiles down at his daughter as she skips along next to him, delightfully excited about their trip to the store for some ice cream. Looking at her, he shakes his head. How on earth did he deserve something so perfect?

_So you've made a lot of mistakes_

_Walked down the road a little sideways_

_Cracked a brick when you hit the wall_

Allison looks up at him, the blue eyes of her mothers slowly becoming her own dazzling shade of blue. Her bright silver hair is done up in two pigtails, no matter how much her mother wants to comb it back into a little braid. She squeezes his hand, sending a pang of love shooting through Vaughn's heart.

_You found a pocket full of regrets pull you down faster than a sunset_

_Hey it happens to us all_

Eagerly, Allison gestures towards to store, yanking him forward in a squealing delight. Chuckling, Vaughn lets his daughter drag him to the store, a permanent smile glued to his face.

_When the cold, hard rain just won't quit _

_And you can't see your way out of it_

They enter the store, the manager, Nick, smiling up at them as they walk over. Vaughn orders two chocolate single scoop ice cream cones, and Allison hops up and down excitedly.

Nick chuckles as he scoops the ice cream. "Your daddy taking you out for a treat Allison?"

"Yep!" She grins, leaning on her toes to look at what he's doing.

"You're going to thank him, right?" Nick smiles as he hands the ice cream cones to Vaughn.

"Tank you Daddy." Allison smiles, hugging Vaughn's leg tightly.

_You find your faith has been lost and shaken_

_You take back what's been taken_

_Get on your knees and dig down deep_

_You can do what you think is impossible_

"You're welcome honey." Vaughn smiles at his daughter, handing her one of the ice cream cones.

Delighted, she accepts the cone, licking at the cold treat. Vaughn shoots a smile at Nick. "Thank you."

The store manager smiles, chuckling to himself, amazed at how Vaughn has changed since meeting Chelsea on this Island. Everyone thinks the exact same way.

_Keep on believing_

_Don't give in_

_It'll come and make you whole again_

Allison slips her free hand into Vaughn's and the two of them walk out of the store together, blissfully happy.

_It always will, it always does_

_Love is unstoppable_

Vaughn licks at the chocolate of his cone, grinning when his daughter asks him for help and he licks up the dripping ice cream from her cone, telling her that he'll clean her hands up when they get home.

_Love, it can wither in a storm_

_Bring you back to being born again_

He finishes his cone way before she does, a soft smile on his face as he gazes at his precious firstborn. He ruffles the top of her hair, amazed that he can love one person so much.

_It's a helping hand when you need it most_

_A lighthouse shining on the coast_

_But never goes down_

The two start walking back to the farm, waving at the families strolling around in the afternoon sun. Allison grins and waves at everyone, her hands all sticky from the dripping ice cream.

_When your heart is full of doubt_

_And you think there's no way out_

_Love is unstoppable_

Vaughn smiles at his baby girl, knowing he'll do anything to keep her safe. He lets out a deep sigh to himself, perfectly contented with his life right now.

_Like a river keeps on rolling_

_Like a north wind blowing_

_Don't it feel good? Don't it?_

Looking at that little girl smiling up at him, her little hand holding his, Vaughn knows he would never change a thing that has ever happened to him. Not all the struggles, or the pain or tears. Because then he'd never know any of the happiness that the Goddess granted him in his wife Chelsea, his darling daughter Allison, or their new son William. And he loves them with his whole heart.

_So you've made a lot of mistakes_

_Walked down the road a bit sideways_

_But love, love is unstoppable_


	22. V is for Very Hot Mama

_**A/N: Aren't you all proud of me? I'm being so proactive! :D Hopefully, I'll have finished this story in the next week! Sad, I know, but I've got other stories I need to give attention to as well! I hope you all like this little edition, and please don't forget to review!**_

_**I don't own the song "Hot Mama" by Trace Adkins, nor do I own Harvest Moon and its associated characters.**_

**V is for Very Hot Mama**

_A couple months later…_

Vaughn lounges out on the sofa of their house, his face tilted towards the ceiling but his eyes glazed over, not really thinking about anything as he tries to cool himself off in the heat of the day.

Chelsea walks out of a room, and he glances up sharply, a smile tugging at his lips at the sight of his wife. She closes the door slowly behind her, letting out a deep breath of relief once the door is shut.

She walks over to the cowboy, stretching out her back. "Allison and Will are both asleep." Chelsea rolls her eyes and plunks herself down on the couch. "I was going to go crazy if they had to be awake for another moment."

The cowboy chuckles, his eyes dancing as he looks over his beautiful wife. "Well, they're sleeping now. What would you like to do for the next couple hours?"

She snorts, getting up and walking into their room. Curious, Vaughn follows into their bedroom, leaning against the doorframe as Chelsea pulls out a pair of jean shorts and attempts to put them on.

_You're doing all you can_

_To get in them old jeans_

"Ugh," Chelsea groans, giving up on the shorts and throwing them back in her drawer. "I swear those fit me just a couple years ago." She pouts slightly; discouraged by the weight she's put on.

_You want that body back _

_You had at seventeen_

Vaughn smiles softly at her. "I think you look fine dear." Chelsea rolls her eyes at him, settling for slipping on a pair of cotton shorts with an elastic waistband.

_Well baby don't get down_

_Don't you worry about a thing_

He walks up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist despite the heat. She lets out a sigh, leaning against him as he hugs her tightly. Gently, he strokes her hair, breathing in the sweet scent of his wife.

'_Cause the way you fill 'em out_

_Hey that's alright with me_

_I don't want the girl you used to be_

"You know," Vaughn whispers softly, kissing her the crown of her head. "The kids _are_ asleep."

_And if you ain't noticed_

_The kids are fast asleep_

_And you're one hot mama_

Chelsea lets out a curt laugh. "Vaughn, are you serious?" She catches the look on his face, shaking her head. "Look, I know we haven't done it in a while, but the kids are sleeping."

"Exactly." He whispers softly into her ear, kissing her forehead. "What better time?"

"What if they hear?" She throws him a withering look.

"Allison didn't hear us when William was being made." Vaughn winks at his wife, admiring the blush that lights up her eyes.

_You turn me on, let's turn it up_

_And turn this room into a sauna_

_One hot mama_

_Whadda say babe? You wanna?_

She shakes her head again, once her blush has cooled off. "No, I don't think so Vaughn." He notices that her hands move to delicately brush against her sides.

"Hey," He brushes his fingers against her chin, turning her face up to look into his eyes. "You look beautiful."

_Well I know sometimes you think that all you really are_

_Is the woman with the kids_

_And the groceries in the car_

Chelsea looks down, baking out of his arms. "I'm going to take a nap. It's too hot."

Vaughn chuckles, following her as she pads her way over to their bed.

_And you worry 'bout your hips_

_And you worry 'bout your age_

_Meanwhile I'm trying to catch the breath you take away_

She lies down on top of the blankets, and Vaughn lies down beside her, pressing soft kisses all along her shoulder. "You are beautiful Chelsea. You always were, and you always will be."

Chelsea rolls her eyes, turning over to look at him. "You're delusional. You know that right?"

He chuckles softly, pressing his lips to the tip of her nose, wrapping his arms around her. "Maybe, but I'm the delusional man that's lucky enough to call this gorgeous thing in front of me his wife."

_Oh and believe me you still do_

_Baby all I see, when I look at you is one hot mama_

She giggles softly, leaning forward to press her soft lips against his. "You do have a way of making a girl feel special." Again, Chelsea laughs. "Remember when you were a cold and emotionless shell of a man?"

"Ouch." He mutters, a grin spreading onto his face even at her words. "But yes, I remember that." He leans forward and softly presses his lips against hers again. "But I wouldn't trade right now for anything."

_I can't image me lovin' someone else_

_I'm a lucky man_

Chelsea grins, leaning forward to kiss him again. "Alright cowboy, you win."

_Oh now whadda say babe? You wanna?_

_You're one hot mama_

_Let's turn this room into a sauna_


	23. W is for Watching You

_**A/N: Ah yes, the years are slipping by in this story. Only 3 chapters left after this one! I hope you guys are enjoying these chapters! As always, I love hearing from you guys, so please leave me a review!**_

_**I do not own the song "Watching You" by Rodney Atkins, nor do I own any of the characters associated with Harvest Moon.**_

**W is for Watching You**

_Three years later…_

Vaughn holds his four-year old son's little hand as they walk down the sidewalk of the city. Chelsea made him go into the city in order to take their son to get his immunization shots. She had taken Allison last year, so now it was Vaughn's turn. She's waiting on the island for him to get back with their two daughters. Little Stepha is only two years old, and would probably be sleeping right now. Allison told her father she's help her mama with the chickens today.

The cowboy looks down at his son, little cowboy boots on his feet, and a little cowboy hot on his sandy brown hair. Vaughn chuckles to himself as they walk up to a restaurant to buy some food for lunch as a treat for going through the immunization shots.

After waiting in line and finally getting their order, his son begging him for the little toy that comes attached with the meal, the two walk out of the restaurant, and Vaughn hails a taxi to take them back to the harbour to catch their boat back home.

_Drivin' through town, just my boy and me_

_With a happy meal in his booster seat_

_Knowin' that he couldn't have the toy 'till his nuggets were gone_

Vaughn straps his son in, wishing he had a booster seat to strap his son in. Thankfully, it's only a couple mile drive to the harbour. The cowboy munches on his hamburger, giving the taxi driver the address of the harbour.

_A green traffic light turned straight to red_

_I hit the breaks and mumbled under my breath_

_His fries went a flying and his orange drink covered his lap_

The taxi driver slams to a halt at the sudden red light, and Vaughn and Will lurch forward in their seats, food falling all over the floor. Vaughn mutters under his breath, leaning over to pick up the fries that had fell all over the floor. He glances at his son, rolling his eyes at the sticky orange liquid all over his pants. He could clean his son up once they got to the boat.

_Then my four year old said a four-letter word_

_It started with S and I was concerned_

"Shit." Will utters, looking down at his lap.

Vaughn gives a start, frowning slightly and looking down at his son. "_Son, now where'd you learn, to talk like that?"_

Will looks up at him brightly as the taxi starts driving again. _"I've been watching you Dad, ain't that cool? I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you. And eat all my food, and grow as tall as you are. We got cowboy boots and cameo pants, yeah we're just alike hey ain't we dad? I wanna do everything you do, so I've been watching you."_

They arrive at the harbour, and Vaughn pays the cab driver some money before he speeds away and leaves them to their ship. The two rush towards the ship, tipping their hats in unison at the captain of the boat before Vaughn takes his son to a washroom to clean him up.

Vaughn spends the hour of the boat ride playing with his son, running across the deck of the boat and laughing loudly. His son mimics everything his dad does, grinning brightly at his papa. His eyes are the same purple colour of his dad's, but his eyes are an odd sandy brown that Chelsea claims her father had. Vaughn bets his wife that their son's hair will turn the same auburn colour as her.

They get back to the island, all smiles. Vaughn follows his son as he skips through Verdure Island, rushing back home to show his mom the toy from his trip to the city. He watches as his son rushes into the house, but Vaughn takes a detour to the barn before going in the house.

_We got back home and I went to the barn_

_I bowed my hear and I prayed real hard_

_Said, "Lord, please help me help my stupid self."_

After sitting in the barn, petting the cows and praying, Vaughn walks back to the house. Once inside, Chelsea smiles at him. He walks over to her, pecking her on the lips.

"Did his immunization go well?" She asks softly, Stepha in her arms.

"Very well." He looks down at his baby daughter. "And how're you?"

His one year old looks up at him with his purple eyes, her hair in soft silver wisps. She reaches our her hands for him, and he takes Stepha into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest, and kisses her forehead.

_But his Sunday bedtime later that night_

_Turning off my son's Scooby Doo nightlight_

Vaughn walks out of Stepha's room, closing the door behind him. Chelsea walks out of Will's room, smiling at her husband before she walks over to Allison's room. He smiles at his wife, love in his heart as he walks into his son's room to say goodnight.

His son's cowboy hat is on his dresser, his boots by the door. Will smiles at his dad and crawls out of his bed to get down on his knees, starting to pray.

_He crawled out of bed and got down on his knees_

_He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands_

_Spoke to God like he was speaking to a friend_

As Will climbs back into bed, Vaughn sits down on his son's bed, giving him an odd look. _"Son, now where'd you learn, to pray like that?"_

Will grins up at his dad. _"I've been watching you Dad, ain't that cool? I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you. And eat all my food, and grow as tall as you are. We like fixing things, and holding' Mama's hand, yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad? I wanna do, everything you do. So I've been watching you."_

Vaughn shakes his head softly, a coy smile on his lips as he leans forward to kiss his forehead.

_With tears in my eyes, I wrapped him in a hug_

"_My little bear is growing up."_ Vaughn hugs his son tightly.

Will slides down into bed so that he's lying down. _"But when I'm big, I'll still know what to do. 'Cause I've been watching you Dad, ain't that cool? I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you. And eat all my food, and grow as tall as you are. I bet I'll be strong as Superman, we'll be just alike, hey won't we dad? When I can do everything you do. 'Cause I've been watching you."_

Vaughn smiles at his son, kissing his forehead before he gets up and leaves the room, closing the door behind him as his son closes his eyes.

He goes into his eldest daughter's room, kissing her goodnight as she hugs him tightly, telling him all about how she helped Mommy on the farm today. She asks him if she can spend the day with him tomorrow, and Vaughn smiles, a thrill spreading through his body as he promises her that she can.

The cowboy walks into his room his wife already in bed and curled up with a book. He slips off his clothes and slides into bed with her, telling her all about his day with his son.

Chelsea looks at him and smiles, leaning over to kiss the tip of his nose. "I told you you'd be a good father."


End file.
